


wants and needs

by prettylouis



Category: The 100
Genre: BUT NOT ON EACH OTHER, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Smut, angsty ending maybe??, another 3 am one shot, but dis one nasty, idk - Freeform, not rlly but, probs gonna make a second part to this one, s6, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylouis/pseuds/prettylouis
Summary: Something in Sanctum causes you to act on your deepest desires. Sometimes your deepest desire is to fuck (and maybe love) your platonic co-leader.





	wants and needs

Clarke feels beautiful. 

It’s been so long since she last felt beautiful. She thinks back to when she was laying in Lexa’s bed, not then. Leaving her people, choosing there over Bellamy, made her insides feel a little ugly. 

She remembers getting to take a shower in Becca’s lab, not even then. Clean, but not beautiful. 

She thinks maybe the last time she felt beautiful was in a bunker with a boy who would only make her feel ugly hearted days later, when she met his girlfriend. But nothing compares to how beautiful she feels now. Nothing compares to how beautiful she feels with Bellamy looking at her the way he is right now. 

“Hey, princess.” and fuck, when is the last time he called her that? 

She smiles at him, because he looks beautiful too. Always does. But tonight, dressed in some sort of informal suit with flashing neon lights bouncing off of him, he looks like something out of a fantasy. 

He grabs her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. His hands are at her waist and hers fall easily around his shoulders. He leans in to her, breath hot against her neck. 

“He’s been at the bar eyeing the door for about 10 minutes now.” 

She blinks, brought back to reality quickly. Oh, yeah, that’s why they’re doing this. To spy on the sanctum people. To figure out what’s really going on. That’s why Bellamy is holding her like this right now and not Echo. 

They had agreed on Bellamy, Clarke, and Echo entering Sanctum first, while the others waited from the ship to see if it was safe. Bellamy and Clarke, because well, it’s Bellamy and Clarke. Echo because Clarke couldn’t come up with a logical reason to say no when she asked. 

Echo, who had been detained for 24 hours for holding a blade to a sanctum guards throat when they arrived because he “asked too many questions”. So, it was up to Clarke and Bellamy to see this through. To make sure their family was safe here. 

“He stopped watching when you came in the door.” Bellamy whispers it to her in the form of a kiss on the cheek. 

“He was probably just trying to make sure none of his guards were getting their throats slit.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. 

“She was scared.”

“So was I. The difference is only one of us almost got us all killed.” 

The song changes, and after a moment, something in Clarke does, too. She thinks that this may be the last chance she gets without Echo around for a long time. She slides her dress up her thighs, the slit causing it to fall open some when she pressed her thigh up against Bellamy’s leg. 

“Clarke, what the fuck are you doing?” He says it calmly, but then pulls her flush against his body by her waist. 

“Trying to fit in, Bellamy. You don’t wanna seem obvious.” 

He looks around the dance floor, there are couples kissing, grinding, people possibly getting fingered, and so on. He’s never wanted to fit in so bad in his life. 

He knows it’s fucked, he knows. To do this with Clarke, while his girlfriend is detained in some unknown land with people he doesn’t know. He’s going to feel so bad about it. But in this moment, he wants nothing more. In any moment, he’s really always just wanted Clarke. And right now, if he can have her in some way, he will take it.

So he slides one hand down to get a firm grip on her ass, his mouth literally salivating at the sound of her tiny whimper when he grinds up into her thigh. 

“Bellamy, I-“

“Shh, gotta fit in.”

He presses soft kisses along her throat, but it’s not enough. She grabs his curls, pushing her mouth firmly against his. She kisses him like she wants to be fucked. Sucking his bottom lip in between hers and pulling his curls tightly, causing him to groan.

“Clarke, I, fuck” he groans out, pulling away to catch his breath.

She smirks up at him, and subtly reaches between them to feel him. She moans, grinding her cunt down onto his thigh.

“Want you inside of me, Bell. Please.” She whines it desperately in his ear, and he’s off, dragging her to the first secluded area he can find. 

It’s an alley way. It’s not how he wanted to fuck Clarke for the first time, but a lot of things didn’t happen like he wanted them to. Right now, neither of them mind. 

He pushes her roughly against the wall, kissing her briefly before dropping quickly to his knees. He slides her dress up around her waist, where she grabs and holds it for him. She’s not wearing panties. He almost comes. Almost. 

He immediately drags his thumb over her soaking wet clit, causing her to let out a high pitched whine. He looks up at her and fuck if she isn’t the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. 

Bellamy needs to taste her. 

“So wet for me, Clarke. Can I taste? Please?” He rubs his thumb in slow circles over her clit while he speaks. 

“Bellamy, please. Eat me out.” She whines loudly. Bellamy hopes everyone who looked at her tonight heard her. 

He smiles, throwing one of her legs over his shoulder and sliding his tongue over her clit. She moans softly, dropping one hand from her dress to his curls. 

He keeps the slow pace going for a bit longer before speeding up when she quiets down, sucking on her clit and sliding a finger inside of her. 

“Bellamy, fuck. I’m gonna come.” She whines, screaming his name as he shoves a second finger in her tight pussy.

He pulls away, thumbing harshly at her clit and watching her fall apart above him. 

“That’s it, come for me, baby.”

She falls apart at the pet name, bucking against his fingers to ride out her orgasm. 

She catches her breath, leaning up against the wall for a moment before shoving him back onto the ground and straddling his lap. 

“Clarke, what are you-“

She shushes him by wrapping her hand around his cock. 

“Want to make you come.” She says so softly Bellamy could cry. 

Suddenly, she’s sinking down onto him and it’s the best thing Bellamy’s ever felt in his life.

“Fuck, Clarke.” is all he can strangle out as she rides him quickly before slowing down, and then speeding back up again. 

“Want you to come for me, Bellamy. You feel so good in me. So big. Want you to fill me up.” She whines it in his ear and she’s going too slow, he wants to fuck her like he means it. 

So Bellamy’s flipping her over onto the ground, fucking into her so hard the complaints about ruining her dress fall from her lips and are replaced with screams of his name. 

“So tight, Clarke. Feel so good.” He groans, reaching down to rub at her clit. 

“Come for me, baby. C’mon, Bell.” She whines it, coming for the second time tonight and sending Bellamy over the edge as well. 

He fucks her through his orgasm, moaning her name over and over again into her neck. 

Bellamy pulls her up onto his lap after a beat, rubbing her back as she comes back down. She looks up at him, smiling so softly he has no choice but to run his fingers through her hair and smile back. 

A harsh voice breaks them out of their bubble. 

“When you’re ready to discuss what I’ve learned about these people, I will be back on the ship with mine.” 

Echo didn’t let her face falter until she turned to leave the two.

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee i will probs make a part 2 to this if anyone is interested if not thas okay!!!! also I’ve never written het smut before so sorry if that was bad.


End file.
